Graceful Family
Graceful Family is a 2019 Korean drama about a rich heir and a good-hearted lawyer investigating the death of the mother of the former. Synopsis Mo Seok-Hee (Lim Soo-Hyang) is an only child and her father runs the large company MC Group. She is beautiful, smart and rich. Mo Seok-Hee appears like she is arrogant, but she struggles over her mother's death. Her mother was killed 15 years ago. Heo Yoon-Do (Lee Jang-Woo) is a lawyer, but he doesn't even have an office. He solves small problems of neighborhood residents at a restaurant. He is full of love. Miraculously, Heo Yoon-Do is headhunted to join the TOP team at MC Group. The TOP team manages the affairs of the family who runs the MC Group. Their job includes covering up immoral or illegal behaviors done by the family. Han Je-Kook (Bae Jong-Ok) heads the TOP team. Mo Seok-Hee and Heo Yoon-Do work together to reveal the truth of what happened when Mo Seok-Hee's mother was killed. https://trakt.tv/shows/graceful-family Cast Main Characters= *Im Soo Hyang as Mo Seok Hee **Shin Soo Yun as Young Mo Seok Hee *Lee Jang Woo s Heo Yoon Do / Park Tae Ho *Bae Jong Ok as Han Je Kook |-| Supporting Characters= *Lee Kyu Han as Mo Wan Soo, MC Group's eldest son *Kim Jin Woo as Mo Wan Joon, MC Group's second son and the CEO of Green Technology *Jeon Jin Seo as Mo Seo Jin, MC Group's youngest son *Na In Gyoo as Detective Oh *Jeon Gook Hwan as Mo Wang Pyo, Cheol Hee's father *Jung Won Joong as Mo Chul Hee, MC Group's chairman *Moon Hee Kyung as Ha Young Seo, Cheol Hee's second wife and Seok Hee's step-mother *Jung Hye In as Lee Kyung Ah, TOP's Image-Making Chief and an ex-journalist *Gong Hyun Joo as Baek Soo Jin, Wan Joon's wife *Oh Seung Eun as Choi Na Ri, a TOP actress and Cheol Hee's third woman *Park Hyun Sook as Jung Yoon Ja, Wang Pyo's butler *Park Young Rin as Hwangbo Joo Young, TOP Team's Chief of Intelligence and an ex-hacker *Kim Yun Seo as Oh Kwang Mi, a news patch photographer *Jang Seo Kyung as Go Eun Ji, Yoon Do's neighborhood friend *Jo Kyung Sook as Im Soon, Yoon Do's biological mother *Kwon Hyuk Hyun as Kwon Joon Hyuk, TOP's Chief of Bodyguard and an ex-special forces *Jung Ho Bin as Joo Hyung Il, District Chief Prosecutor and Tae Hyung's father *Hyun Woo Sung as Joo Tae Hyung, an elite prosecutor *Kim Chul Ki as Yoon Sang Won, the head of TOP law firm *Park Sang Myun as Heo Jang Su, Yoon Do's father *Son Jin Hwan as Lawyer Yoon, Wang Pyo's right-hand man *Park Chul Min as Kim Bu Ki, a news patch reporter *Park Hye Na as Ahn Jae Rim, Seok Hee's biological mother and Cheol Hee's fist wife |-| Guest Roles= *Min Joon Hyun as the CEO of a Korean Search Engine (Ep.2) *Carson Allen as Seok Hee's friend (Ep.1) *Ahn Soo Ho as Yoon Do's uncle (Ep.2-3) *Kim Jung Seok as Kim Du Man, a protester (Ep.1-2) *Hwang Bo Mi as a news anchor (Ep.2, 4) *Choi Bum Ho as the Minister of Territories (Ep.3-4) *Moon Sook as a loan shark (Ep. 4) *Park Yong as an auditor (Ep. 4) *Jung Dong Gyu as a MC Group shareholder (Ep.5) Soundtrack Main Article: Graceful Family OST Episodes Trivia *Episode 7 and 8 didn't air on Wednesday, September 11th, and Thursday, September 12th, due to the Chuseok Holiday (Korean Thanksgiving Day). They instead aired the following week. Gallery Graceful Family.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:MBN Category:Mystery Category:Romance Category:Investigation Category:Graceful Family